Levi x Reader - Winding
by hange.sanitizer
Summary: You are in the scouting legion, in hanji's squad with your greatest friend Sasha. You and the captain become close. When Levi's gorgeous friend from the past appears out of nowhere, will your chance with Levi be ruined.
1. First Thought

**W.N** – Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction. I Know it's probably terrible but I'm just trying it out. I am making it slow with the development of the relationship. I probably have a lot of stuff wrong, but it is a fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

This is a Levi x Reader **I do not own attack on titan**, I'm purely doing this for fun. Hope you like it! ^.^

**Chapter 1**

You walked down the halls of the scouting legion HQ you heard the rain quietly patter on the roof, which was strange as it's summer. Suddenly Sasha Brause your closest friend jumped behind you "Damn it Spud!'' you forced a laugh "So what did eyebrows want?!" inquired Sasha. "Stop calling him that! Remember when Levi heard! " you both chuckled as a soft blush appeard on your soft cheeks, you'd always liked him, "well, he wants me to join Hanji's squad with you, Krista and Armin!" you exclaimed. "YESSSS!" Sasha hugged with her strong arms. You were pleased to be joining that squad although you longed to be in Levi's. You and you both walked to the dinner hall, chatting about the day's events.

"hey guys! Guess who's in Hanji's squad!" declared Sasha. All your friends said well done. You didn't take much notice of them though you were lost in thought. The sun was gleaming through the windows and onto your table it reminded you of the day.

*flash back*

You were sitting at the table practicing your writing while your Father was out getting food, you lived alone with him for many years and retained a tight bond, you heard a thump you ignored it at first but then you heard the sound of screaming and people fleeing to the other side of town, you froze, paralyzed. Could it be... you had heard things about titans before but you didn't believe you would ever witness one for real. After you came to your senses you ran outside to see crowds of people running from what looked liked huge people... titans. People were trampling over others desperately searching for their loved ones, they were fleeing through the town like ants in a colony. You never saw your father after that day, you searched, filled with grief for years until you decided to put your anger to good use and sign up for the training corps.

*flash back over*

"(y/n) hellooooo. " said Jean as he was struggling to get your attention, waving his hands like a mad man. "Sorry Jean!" you muttered. "Lost in Levi's eyes again were we?" teased Jean. "For the last time I do not LIKE BLOODY SHORTY!" you exclaimed with annoyance in your eyes as you realise everyone was looking behind you Levi was there, you turned bright red. "Oi brat, shut up." Scowled Levi as he strutted off, he has a nice butt you thought to yourself. All your friends started laughing uncontrollably. "(y/n) I can't believe that just happened!" Eren screeched with laughter. You cringed and put your head on the table. "Don't worry (y/n) i'll deal with him later." smirked Ymir as she nudged the weary looking small girl, Krista.  
" So (y/n), you aren't eating that chicken right?" asked Sasha. Connie playfully slapped her "Leave the poor girl alone, she has just been humiliated!" which of course started the laughing again. "At least I didn't let out a foul smell." You chuckled as everyone turned to Sasha.

You walked into your shared room it was fairly large for the tow of you, with a large mahogany desk placed before a small window in between tow beds. You loved that window some times you would sit there for hours and think about the outside world. The window revealed the green pastures of which the horses would roam free.

You perfectly folded your brown worn out leather jacket into your wardrobe, changed into your night dress and braided you (H/C) hair. " Oh (y/n), I'm sorry for laughing about today, you must admit it was hilarious!" chuckled Sasha from the bed across from you with tears coming from her big brown eyes, and a ratlike sound which was meant to be her laugh filled your room. "Shit! tomorrow we have cleaning duty with Levi!" You both stared at each other for a while, as you hit you head against your hand. "I would honestly rather be eaten by a bloody titannnn." you moaned. "Ohhhh well (y/n)! think of food. Sweet dreams!"

Damn it! Why do i always have to make a fool of myself. Okay, I should probably try and get a good night's sleep so i don't do anything stupid like fall asleep. You thought to yourself.

That night your head was crouded with thoughts of Levi.

**W.N** \- Thanks for reading. What will happen in cleaning tomorrow? Will you ever be in Levi's squad? So many questions yet to be answered!


	2. Liquid

**W.N** \- Hello! Thanks for reading i hope you enjoy. I'm planning on doing around 20 chapters I have a lot planned!

**Chapter 2**

"WAKE UPPPPPP! (Y/N) I'M HUNGRY!"

You awoke to a rather warn out Sasha Brouse leaning over you, shouting in your confused face something about food, as usual. "Morning to you too." You yawned as you stretched your body and felt a surge of satisfaction flow through your body, but abruptly stopped as you remembered today you had cleaning duty with Levi. You shivered at the thought. "(Y/N), everyone is having breakfast without us, what am I meant to do if all the toast has gone! I can't possibly eat fruit tch..." Sasha let out a loud groan to get your attention. "Right, Sash I'm up, I cannot fathom what you're to do if you have to eat healthy foods, god forbid!" you sarcastically stated and let out a slight chuckle. You quickly changed into uniform making sure it was perfect because of Levi's OCD, and scraped your (h/c) hair into a messy bun. You walked to the food hall with Sasha to meet everybody.

The wooden benches you sat on were terribly uncomfortable. The smell of fresh toast filled the hall, Sasha's eyes filled with glee, a calming summer's breeze swept through. You sat next to Mikasa with Connie facing you. "(y/n) you look tired, were you dreaming about the one, again?!" Connie joked as he, Eren, Jean and Sasha burst out in laughter. "Everyone shut up." Mikasa interrupted in an irritated voice. You and Mikasa became fast friends while training in the corps together. Although she ha a cold vibe she's also a great friend. She helped you develop your 3DMG skills, you're still pretty crap at it. "Sorry (y/n) are you feeling alright?" asked Connie kindly. "Yeah i'm fine, it's just discussing experiments with Hanji and then cleaning duty with Levi." You sighed.

The blonde boy opened the door. You saw Hanji standing behind a hefty wooden desk and the rest of her squad. The room was quite big. Moblit stepped forward squinting because the sun beamed down on the room through the beautiful, big windows. "Welcome (y/n), Armin and Sasha." Moblit beamed. "Thank you, we're very excited to be a part of hanji's squad!" boasted Armin, as you and Sash smiled nervously. You sat in the front next to Sasha and Krista as Hanji babbled on about experiments on Eren, and other titans. But you weren't listening, you were thinking about Levi, you tried to stop yourself from liking him because you have no chance with him. But in the scouting legion any day could be your last, so you allowed yourself to enjoy thinking of his jet black hair and perfectly sculptured cheekbones.

"(y/n)! I'd like you to help me with the experiments on the titans this evening!" asked Hanji in her usual bubbly tone."Y..YES SQUAD LEADER HANJI!" you suddenly stuttered, emerging from your state of thought. Anything to miss cleaning with Levi...

You were standing in a large tented area with one titan pinned to the ground, with a crowd of terrified soldiers. But not Hanji, this was the most excited you had ever seen her. "Right (y/n) let's get to work!" Hanji beamed with a slight look of insanity in her eyes. Although this was terrifying to be doing, it's still better than being with Levi. You long to get to know him an be with him but with your friends teasing you and after what happened yesterday, experimenting with your slightly deranged friend was better. You looked into the titans huge blue eyes though scary, they were beautiful. Suddenly you heard Hanji moaning as you turned to see Levi in his cleaning outfit, and Hanji arguing.

You walked over to them and saluted Levi. "C..Captain Levi, I happened to hear my name, are you in need of my assistance?" you asked dreading what was going to happen. "Ah yes (Y/N), you are meant to be on cleaning duty this evening. Come with me." Levi commanded. "No Levi! (Y/N) is with me we're choosing names for this splendid titan. You have plenty of others helping you tend to your clean freak needs!" Hanji protested. "Shut up shitty glasses." Levi scowled in his monotone voice. You apologized to Hanji and followed Levi.

You walked through the old stone building behind Levi. You walked past your friends as some chuckled at you. "Okay (y/n) every where els is being cleaned and I cleaned my office this morning, so you and I will both clean the stables." stated Levi. He handed you the cleaning outfit as you took you jacket off, rolled your sleeves up an got to work.

After about an hour of cleaning you were finally done. Levi was letting the horses back in from the fields as you filled up their bukettes with fresh water. Suddenly Levi came up behind you asking if you were done, he made you jump and you spilled the water over your shirt. "CHRIST LEVI!" you shout. After a while of standing in silence you realize Levi was staring at your chest! "Tch... you got all wet brat." He announced, he passed you your brown, leather, survey corps jacket.

"That's enough for today. Go and get dry." He orders with a slight smirk. You immediately follow his order and go to your room, an realize that your chest area was visible because of the water.

He actually smirked, I have never seen him smile before unless he has new cleaning gear. And he was looking at my chest.., maybe that was just me. You thought about 1000 possibilities, You couldn't stop thinking about Levi.


	3. The Fall

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning you looked like shit because of lack of sleep, your hair was tied into a sad excuse of a high ponytail and you had 3DMG training, being in the scouting legion was a bit like school. On the weekends you had time off and in the week you had physical training, 3DMG training, meetings with your squad and cleaning.

You were dreading today, it's the worst 3DMG. You were all standing in a line on a huge wooden platform as Squad leader Mike and a few from squad Levi instructed you all. You loved the location, it was a large fir tree forest, no buildings in sight it made you think of outside the walls. You've only been on an expedition once it was super scary but an inexpiable feeling to be free of humanity's cage.

You watched as your friends Eren and Mikasa sped from tree to tree slicing the wooden titan's necks. Armin stood next to you in the line, you had a lot in common since you're both pretty crap at 3DMG. "Good luck (Y/N)," mumbled Armin. "HA! You're gonna need it!" Interrupted Connie chuckling as he sped off "WHOO!"

The cold summer's breeze swept through you as you stepped towards the edge of the wooden platform, the sun in your eyes causing you to squint, a few drips of sweat rolling down your forehead, awaiting orders. Certainly not your most attractive day.

"Hey squad leader Mike," you saluted him, at least it wasn't Levi, you wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of him. "I want you to concentrate on where you want to land the anchor more this time cadet," stated Mike, everyone knew you weren't the best, he gestured you to go.

You're absolutely shitting yourself as you plan to land the anchor on an old fir tree ahead, you successfully land it and swoop to another, you're heart feels like it could jump out of your chest. You may not be the fastest but you're doing exceptionally better than last time. You sight the first (fake) titan, glide past and slice the nape of its neck with grace.

The winds in blowing through your hair and you finally feel like you're doing it right. You plant your anchor high in the next tree and jump down to make a perfect cut in the (fake) titan's neck, you suddenly realize you're kind of lost in the moment and got out of control.

You feel your body falling, like everything's in slow motion. You could see the trees on top of you making an arch and the sun peeking through onto you as you thumped on the ground and everything went black.

"Hey (Y/N) you're up," said Sasha in a soft voice sweeping her fingers through you hair. You looked around confused and remembered the fall. You felt some pain in your tailbone but not too bad, hopefully you didn't damage yourself too much. You were sitting on a soft sofa facing a bookshelf, you looked to your right and saw Levi sitting at his desk with a cup of tea.

"(Y/N), you fell in training, you were doing a great job but then got out of control I guess, you bruised a few bones but no big deal, you should be okay by tomorrow," explained Sasha with a soft smile. "Thank you cadet Braus, you're excused," announced Levi lifting his head from his papers, Sasha saluted and scuttled out slamming the large oak door behind her.

You felt so awkward being in front of him again with his pristine uniform and cute cravat. You looked a mess, your high pony tail was more like a birds nest and there was crap over your uniform from the fall. "Sit." You slowly lifted yourself from the sofa and waddled over to a seat in front of his desk. For a split second you thought you saw a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"How are you felling?" He asks, "o.. I guess, still a bit stiff thanks Captain,"

"It's Levi, (Y/N)" he said looking into your (e/c) eyes.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, but Mike told me about your performance lately with the 3DMG. No one should be here with such appalling skills, Commander Erwin has ordered me to give you extra training sessions, they will begin Monday."

"Right, thank you, I a...apologize for my performance and will work harder," you said nervously.

"Out," mumbled Levi getting back to his papers. You got up and marched t the door. "Wait... (Y/N), I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Said Levi in a monotone.

You walked to the door with a big smile spread across your face and bright red cheeks.

**W.N** – Thanks to everyone who's read! I'm really enjoying this. There will be more soon!


	4. Green Lion

**Chapter 4**

"Okay so Sasha and Reiner, you will be cleaning the windows, so that leaves Krischtien and (Y/l/N) to watch over Jager and (Y/L/N) remember 3DMG this evening," said Levi walking back to his office. Sasha and Reiner went to clean the windows.

"Fuck, why have we gotta watch over that shit head Jager?" debated Jean.

"Eren's not too bad, we can at least try and enjoy it!" You chirped trying to lift Jean's mood. You're feeling pretty shit yourself because of 3DMG with Levi. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him! He's just a clean freak who acts like he's better than everyone. But he's gorgeous... DAMN IT!'

You cautiously led you and Jean down the narrow stairway to the basement with only an oil lamp to guide you. You came to a stop at a clearing with one chair a large cage with sticks of fire for lighting. It smelt like mould and piss, the stone walls looked damp, hardly welcoming.

Jean quickly walked over to the cage and banged on the steel bars. "EREN!Wakeup you lazy shithead, food!" said Jean pushing the stale bread and water through slot.

Eren awoke and looked around in confusion. "What it's lunch already? Oh Jean... why aren't I eating with everyone else today?" he asked.

"Morning Eren, shorty didn't think you did a fantastic job while cleaning the hallway the other day, so yeah," You informed stepping towards them.

"Oh (Y/N), fuck him, thank god you're here, I'm not alone with freaky," exaggerated Eren as you giggled and Jean's face intensified.

"Guys I'm so freaking tired, Hanji was watching me last night, and all she wanted was me to basically tell her everything about transforming into a titan, she could've wrote a book with all the information i told her." murmured Eren.

"Well she's showing she cares i guess," you added as Jean smirked evily at Eren.

"I should probably try and get some sleep," said Eren slowly drifting off. "Thank fuck" preached Jean

"We haven't even had food yet, should i go and sneak some from the kitchen?" you asked

"No Levi's cleaning it, he'd go crazy if we stole food while looking over Eren," he sighed as you both turned to the old rickety chair.

"What if you sit on me?" suggested Jean.

"No way! I'd probably break your legs, and it doesn't look like it can take much weight,"

"Let's see," said Jean sitting on the chair and braking it ending up as a heap on the floor.

You immediately burst out in laughter, there were tears streaming down your face. A confused Jean looked up at you with bright red cheeks.

"SHUT UP!" scowled Jean getting up. "Okay grumpy, you alright?" you said trying to look concerned, biting your cheeks holding back laughter.

"We should just stand," said Jean

"No bloody way! I'm way to tired and sad to stand for like.. 2 hours!" you argued.

"Hmmmm, we could lay on the floor!" you exclaimed taking your brown survey corps jacket on the floor and laying on the cold floor. 'We're going to be here for a few hours, may as well get comfortable.'

"Ha no! That's horrible," he said confused.

After a while of standing Jean sighed and placed his jacket down next to you and carefully lowered himself down. "No spooning Jean!" You teased.

"Who would want too spoon with you, tch," said Jean turning his head so you could only see a mop of brown hair.

You woke up to a pair of leather boots in your face, arms around your waist and Jean murmuring 'Ma..Marcooo..' over and over.

'SHIT! We must have fallen asleep, what on earth is Jean doing,' You thought flinching and sitting up in confusion to see Levi, you could hear Eren chuckling from his cage.

"What the fuck are you brats doing! Laying on this filthy floor and acting like absolute IDIOTS. Get the fuck up now. And you can shut the hell up Jager!" raged Levi kicking Jean's thigh.

You both jumped up and saluted the captain. 'OH SHIT! This is terrible I'm bad enough already what is he going to do, I'v never seen him more angry, what if we get kicked out!? And what the hell was Jean doing holding me that way and saying Marco? He had to be dreaming!'

Levi turned back to his straight tone of voice and said "Jean I want you to clean every fucking toilet in the building for 3 months without excuses along with your other cleaning duties, and (Y/N) you are coming with me for 3DMG."

Jean looked like he was on the verge of crying, you were both certainly shitting yourselfs. You didn't talk while walking all the way through the building to the platform in the forest where you would be training. "I know you haven't eaten, you need to look after yourself you stupid brat and you can't train on an empty stomach especially with your level of skill so i brought you some bread." Said Levi handing you a small loaf bread.

"Th..thank you captain" you stuttered sitting on a bench about to eat the loaf. But then Levi asked you a question which totally shocked you.

**W.N** – Hey! Thanks for reading, I know there was a lot of jean x reader in this, i hope you don't mind. In the next chapter there will be plenty more Levi!


	5. False Titans

Chapter 5

"(Y/N) I don't want to see anyone hold you in that manor again."

You almost choked on your bread. You Slowly lowered your bread and looked up into Levi's stormy eyes as he looked right back into your deep (e/c) eyes. 'Okay what the hell! Does he really care, is he really jealous? Shit what should I say.'

"W..well It seems to be getting dark already huh?! I should sure eat this bred quicker... ha," You awkwardly muttered. 'Jesus Christ, what the hell was I thinking, I do like Levi I guess. But why would he care if Jean and I were kind of spooning..., he must care for me then! I should just stop thinking and concentrate on getting better at 3DMG.' Your eyes met Levi's once more before he waled away to put his 3DMG on.

You stuffed the bread in your mouth chewing rapidly. You looked up at the trees surrounding the platform, what was left of the sun light was glistening through the maze of leaves and twigs, creating beautiful shadows on the worn out wooden boards.

You quickly threw you 3DMG on and rushed over to Levi. Ahead of you were clusters of trees and a bunch of fake titans.

"Okay (Y/N), I want you to kill at least 5 titans and come back to me," said Levi. The atmosphere was awkward.

You quickly launched your anchor into the nearest tree with your blades out and swiftly anchored the next. You could feel Levi's grey eyes judging you as you sliced the first titan's neck terribly.

'(Y/N) you need to get your shit together if you ever want to kill a real titan. Fuck!' You thought anchoring the next tree sweeping past the titan's neck but not cutting deep enough. You decided to turn back and cut the next three on the way.

After slicing the last three you swiftly landed on the wooden platform fearing what Levi would say.

He walked over to you, his green survey corps cape dancing with the wind. "(Y/N) That was shit," He said in a stotic tone.

"I'M SORRY! I don't know what I'm doing wrong?!" you cried.

"Tch... when you move you seem to be too concentrated on your goal and impressing others, you need to let go a bit stop being so tight," said Levi with even a hint of passion in his voice. You were honestly stunned by Levi's passionate words.

"Right i'll definitely keep that in mind," you said as Levi sttepped towards you and held you waist, you could feel his strong arms tighten as he lifted your hands and muttered something about your form. You couldn't concentrate with his masculine arms holding your arm tightly. He stepped away awaiting your answer.

'I cannot believe he just held me like that, his arms, oh crap why do i have a crush on every boy who touches me. Levi's different...'

"(Y/N)!, OI," Levi suddenly raised his voice, you realised how long you'd been lost in thought.

"Oh! yeah right thanks... so should I go again?" you asked.

"Yes this time you should complete the whole course, I'll be following behind you to observe."

'I should impress him, show him what I'v got! I'll just try and free my mind.' You thought launching your anchor and swooping trough a patch of trees.

You just cleared you mind and went for it, swooping from tree to tree slicing each fake titan's neck with grace, before you knew it you were at the other side of the forest on the other platform. You landed on the platform and saw Levi following you and landed next to you with perfect poise.

"That was an improvement, you might have to come again next Monday, i expect you to keep practicing in the mean time," muttered Levi looking right into your eyes.

"Thank you so much Captain! I'll do my best to improve," you added feeling proud of yourself, taking your 3DMG off.

"You can go," he said taking his 3DMG off. "Thanks Captain, bye," you chirped walking down the staircase to get of the platform.

"Don't you remember anything brat, it's Levi," he announced smirking at your ass.

You didn't turn but smiled and walked off.

You burst into yours and Sasha's room still smiling to find Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Connie on your bed and a red faced Jean, Sasha and Reiner facing them on Sasha's bed. You could see the stars through the big open window, a soft breeze sweeping through the room and quite a mess.

"Hey (Y/N)," said Eren as everyone turned to you and welcomed you.

"Hey guys!" you said sitting next to Sasha. "They'v already told us about the incident, what happened with Levi?!" Reiner asked keenly as everyone laughed and Jean's face flushed a brighter told them all about the training except for some parts obviously.

Connie was falling asleep on Mikasa and everyone decided it was time to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and you went to shower. 'Why can't i stop thinking about him, again, he was so nice. His arms were also magnificent.' Your smile finally burnt out when you imagined loosing everyone again, 'it's happened before imagined getting close to Levi and then loosing him to a stupid titan, and now i'm getting depressed again.'

"Good night Sash," you called. "NIGHT (Y/N) LOVE YOUUUU!" shouted Sasha full of joy.

You fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

W.N – I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm not too well at action kind of scenes! Thanks soooo much for your lovely reviews, they make my day!


	6. Lips

**Chapter 6**

"SHIT! (Y/N), Sasha we're going to be late!" gasped Armin as the three of you fled down the narrow corridor to get to squad Hanji's meeting room.

You pushed forward to open the heavy wooden door, "SORRY HANJI!" you burst in gasping for your breath. Sasha stepped in front of you "Sorry squad leader Hanji, we had trouble getting up this morning since we were up all night excited about this evenings events," apologized Sasha smoothly while you and Armin were still catching your breath.

"Understandable don't do it again, this evening will be EXTRODANARY!" answered Hanji with that creepy look in her eyes.

You weren't as excited as Hanji. This evening squad Hanji will be going beyond the walls to catch one or two titans to experiment on since the last two died tragically. 'This will be my first time beyond the wall, I've seen titans before, but this time it's different not like in Trost as a trainee, people will be expecting me as a member of the survey corps to do my job.' Your body filled with anxiety and fear.

"Okay, this evening at 6 we will be venturing outside humanity's territory, for some of you this will be the first time you encounter a titan. Not many people will get harmed, not to say it will be easy. Our objective is to capture two titans not to kill unless there is a real danger. I, Moblit, Rizza and Marlow will be capturing the titans everybody else will be a distraction. We also have squad Mike to come with us if it gets messy. For the rest of the day I want everyone to study the formation and prepare, we will meet here at 5. You may leave!" explained Hanji in a surprisingly serious tone.

You sat in the dinner hall on a wooden bench next to Mikasa, around all your friends. Everyone was discussing Connie's new hat but you couldn't be bothered to tune in.

'I kind of want to talk to Levi before I go, just to say goodbye. Is that weird? I do care about him, and i might not come back...'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HORSE FACE?!"

"I could beat you with my eyes closed Jager, HA!"

"COME ON THEN FREAK!"

"Not again," you groaned.

"OI! Brats stop it now or you'll be cleaning this kitchen all month," shouted Levi, appearing as if out of nowhere, with a daunting expression. "YES SIR," saluted the pair in unison, their cheeks flushing bright red. "(Y/N) I want you to come to my office after you've finished," commanded Levi walking away.

"Hahaha! Shit it's us every time," laughed Connie. "Levi wanted to see me, I'll meet you guys in the meeting room later," you smiled before hugging everyone goodbye. "Good luck outside the wall (Y/N) stay safe!" said Eren.

You knocked on the big door to Levi's office. 'What does he want, maybe I can say goodbye, or maybe he just wants to complain about my friends or my performance with 3DMG.'

"Come in," Levi snapped. You pushed the door open to reveal a large bookcase on the right side, a tea making counter the opposite side, a gigantic window showing a breathtaking view, tow cabinets (probably full of cleaning products) both sides of a wooden desk with Levi behind sitting pretty. It was perfectly clean, everything had a place.

You stood awkwardly in front of his desk, "you wanted to see me Levi?"

LEVI'S P.O.V

I need to say goodbye to her, I really do care about her and if she doesn't come back, I'll be alone again. Or I need to tell her how I feel, show her how I feel. I'm not very good with conveying my feelings.

I stepped out of my chair, walked in front of her.

"(Y/N) I want you to be careful while beyond the wall, I really do care about you," I said with the tiniest smile on my lips.

"T...thanks Levi, of course I'll be careful, and I'll remember all your 3DMG tips," she stuttered clearly shocked with bright red cheeks which don't even look human.

I pulled her close looked right into her stunning (E/C) and kissed her. I held my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, she was kissing me back, going an even weirder red colour.

"Levi..." she mumbled pulling away, "are you sure this is smart, i mean i really care about you but we could die any day,"

"I know that, anybody could die any day, we may as well take this opportunity," I argued as she kissed me again, my arms wraping around her body like I never want to let go and reaching up to her boob.

"I need to go now Levi, I promise I'll be safe," she said with a big smile plastered over her cute face. "When you come back we can spend some real time together," I smiled as she walked ot he door with the stupidest grin on.

You closed the door firmly behind you, and walked towards squad Hanji's meeting room. 'oh my goodness I can't believe that just happened LEVI KISSED ME! This is like crazy, I can't tell everyone what if he doesn't want anyone to know. Okay I'm going beyond the walls for the first time today, I can't be distracted thinking of him. I'll clear my mind of his beauty and concentrate on staying alive.' You thought.

**W.N** – Thanks for reading! I'm not going by the manga, so no spoilers it's all about you and Levi's relationship, there might be a few oc's. I'm not sure about the kissing scene, tell me what you think!?


	7. Beyond

**Chapter 7**

The gate starts to lift off the ground some look anxious some liberated. At last the gate is up and Hanji shouts "ONWARD," the group starts to move forward you can see children staring with awe, others worried or hesitant. You keep running through the plan in your mind and think back to the meeting. Most of hanji's squad will be lined up on the rooftops luring the titans in by shouting, we'll also have some protection from squad Mike, then squad Hanji, some squad mike and hanji will be scattered around rooftops hidden ready to launch nets onto the titans. It was Summer so the sun was shining brightly although it was 6pm. Unlike most expeditions, this one is'nt exactly an 'expedition' Their calling it a 'research trip.'

"Wow it sure is beautiful," you gasped with Sasha, Krista was giggling. "It truly is pretty astonishing," grinned Armin.

At last you reached the area. Everyone tied their horses up in an abandoned stable once used by farmers of wall Maria, thinking of that brought a frown to your face. "Cheer up (Y/N) this is gonna be okay," smiled Sash. It seemed only people who've never witnessed the fear of the titan's bloodlust are excited, some rookies from the interior. (And Hanji of course)

Finally the formation is complete; you, Sasha, Armin, Krista and some others are lined up on the old rooftops of wall Maria, side by side ready to defend if they don't quite catch one. You see Hanji, Mike, and other soldiers hiding behind chimneys, ect, getting the nets ready. So many of your comrades are looking overwhelmed with fear but then there's Hanji, eager as hell. Now we wait.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm so scared there doesn't seem to be many titans near us now thankfully. BUT what the hell was that kiss about!? It's not like I'm not pleased that he kissed me I like him because he's strong, good-looking, he knows what it's like to be alone, he puts on the hard front but inside he's sweet, damn he's great. WHY ME! Why does he like me, I'm awkward, idiotic, weak, childish, not so attractive and just like what does he see in me!? Okay I told myself not to think about this, titans, titans, titans, titans.' You thought to yourself frustratingly.

Suddenly a titan 6 meter appeared and everybody in the line began jumping up and shouting to draw it in, some drawing their blades. It was running way too fast for Hanji to catch, so it kept running closer to us, everyone was terrified. A tall girl with ginger hair and another blond boy swooped from the line, cut the titans tendon muscles and sliced the nape of the neck sending it to its death.

Everyone was waiting patiently for the next titan to appear when out of the blue three titans appeared, a 12 meter, 8 meter and 4 meter. The 12 and 4 walking slowly and then the 8 charging towards us, an abnormal. This time 4 of squad Mikes guys swooped down cut its tendon muscles to cut the nape but as it dropped the titan caught one of them in its grasp and bit her. The others quickly cut the nape and recovered the girl, it was too late. A short man screamed with grief as they swooped back up with her body. Everybody was shocked.

You looked over to see that Hanji's group had caught the other titans under a metal chain contraption, their tendon muscles were cut and they had shackles held around their necks. Everyone cheered with relief except for the people with the dead girl.

By now it was starting to get dark riding back into wall rose. There was tow carriges one with the girl's dead body and the other with what she died for humanity's hope. The titans were chained to a huge cart with the shackles on their necks and metal chain secured over them, since it was getting dark they couldn't really move but there was around 7 people in the cart with their blades out.

At last you all arrived back at the survey corps HQ, some people went to chain the titans down but the rookies were excused.

"That was intense, geez," you frowned. "It was nothing like Trost, these people are really skilled!" added Armin. "I..I can't believe that girl, that girl.." stuttered Sasha looking rather traumatized. Krista put her hand on Sasha's back soothing her "Don't worry Sasha, we can go and get some food!?" "Okay guys me and Krista are going to see if there's anything left in the cafeteria, see you,"

You walked Armin to his room said goodnight and went for a walk to clear you mind. It was about 12pm, and you walked all the way to the 3DMG training platform in the forest. You lay on your back on the uncomfortable wooden platforms, but that didn't matter, the sky looked so beautiful. 'Thousands of tiny stars so far away, there's a whole world to explore yet I'm stuck in these walls, I wonder how Levi is? Maybe I should visit him tomorrow. I hope he's not worried. That girl was so brave today, her friends seemed pretty shooken up, so did Sasha so is everyone in honesty. One day I want to be as brave as her.' You felt liquid roll down your cheeks. 'Why am I crying, I promised myself I wouldn't after that day, why?'

You suddenly felt another presence, you sat up to see Levi was standing cross armed leaning against a wall. "I thought I'd find you here."

He walked over extended his hand to you, lifts you up, "let's go, it's filthy here," he suggested softly. He led you back to your room there was no talking although the silence spoke 1000 words. When you arrived at your room hugged you tightly "I'm glad you're safe, goodnight," He walked away.

"Goodnight," you mumbled.

**W.N.** – Thanks for reading again sorry it took so long, also I'm on holiday for 2 weeks I'll be writing there but i won't be able to upload. The next chapter will probably be up next month sorry!


	8. Friendly Rival

**Chapter 8**

"Every one, please welcome our new member of squad Hanji, Olivia Palacio. She came straight from training, because she is especially skilled and was above the skill level of others in her class!" Hanji announced to her squad in the meeting room. A beautiful girl a few years older than you stepped forward, she opened her red lips, "Hey! I'm Olivia, and super excited t be working with all of you!"

Hanji asked you and Sasha to show her around the HQ, show her the horses, introduce her to some people and so on.

"Hey Olivia, I'm (Y/N) and this is my friend Sasha." you greeted her as you walked up to her. Her brown wispy hair was blowing into her heart shaped face "Nice to meet you I'm Olivia," she said smiling with her well structured jaw. "Me and (Y/N) were asked to show you around ready?"

First the three of you walked to the bedrooms chatting and giggling. "So this is the squad Hanji dorm, you'll be right next to us," you said. She walked into the room "wow it's so big," she exclaimed. You and Sash looked at each other confused, it obviously was very small. "Okay, so do you 'wanna stay here for a while, or are you ready to see more," asked Sasha "Nah, let's go,"

"This is where we eat, my favourite place," smiled Sasha. Olivia smiled.

"Olivia, how do you have lipstick on, isn't it at a huge shortage?" you inquired. "Well... yes but my Aunt Gwen, who happens to live in the interior got hold of some for me, do you like it?" she smirked, "Ye...yeah it's lovely."

"Let's go to the stables!" exaggerated Sasha braking the silence, dragging the tow of you down.

"So these are the horses, there's over 1000, a lot die when we go on expeditions outside the walls, My horse is spud, she's survived 9 expeditions, I've only been on 1," Sasha beamed proudly. "I don't really like horses, is that all?" she asked. "Well yeah, I guess, is there anything you'd like before we go?" you asked.

"Umm..., yeah one thing actually, where's Levi?"

"It's actually Captain Levi, do you know the Captain?" you asked sharply,

"Yes we have quite the history together," she smirked.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah he's on the next floor to the right at the end, big wooden door, you won't miss it," said Sasha rather boggled.

**W.N** – Hey guys sorry for taking ages for this chapter! I know its super short but the next one will be long. I hope you enjoy and I'll be uploading the next very soon!


	9. Moonlight Meeting

**Chapter 9 **

You sat on the big wooden desk looking out the window at the big starry night. Sasha was snoring as loudly as ever, as usual. You felt a tear come to your eyes, but immediately got up and tried to hold them in. You remembered when you lost your family, an old friend once told you 'their mourning as much as you are on the other side.'

You decided to go out for a walk to try and clear your over thinking head. So you left the room wearing your old dressing gown and weird slippers Jean and Connie had laughed about before, it was a funny joke in honesty. As you walked down the winding halls to the exit you thought, 'okay, hopefully no one else is as stupid as me and decide to go for a walk and see me like this, I really hope Levi and Olivia aren't like special friends... Ugh, that bitch.'

You could feel the breeze on your soft skin. You were standing in the court yard, so from ahead you could see fields of nothing meeting a dark sky on the horizon. Behind you and by the sides were parts of the HQ. There were also a few picnic benches dotted around the place. On one of the benches you saw a small figure, sitting alone. 'Shit, maybe I should go in, it might be one of the higher ups. I'm not even sure if I'm aloud out here this late,' you thought turning back, making a gravelly sound with your slippers on the cold stone floor.

"Oi, who's there?" you heard an agitated voice call out. "Oh..i..it's just me captain, haha..ha!" you stuttered awkwardly. "Come and sit," he ordered.

You scurried over to the bench worrying about his opinion, and sat the other side of him.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Well capta.."

"Just Levi."

"Well Levi, I was in bed and couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk in my night clothes,"

Levi was sipping tea, in his pristine white shirt, cravat to match, a black blazer and black trousers. He looked ruffled, sadder and grumpier than usual.

"So have you met Olivia Palacio, she's on squad Hanji, she joined today," you muttered. "Yes." He answered. 'Nooooo, why Olivia,' you worried.

You sat there in silence for a while. You looked up, "Don't you love the stars? You know my Mum always told me once you die you turn into a star, so I believe she's always watching me, well obviously it goes against the rules of astrology and all that but still... Levi move your tea set, I'm getting up,' you babbled looking to the sky, climbing onto the table part of the bench, laying down on your back to look at the stars. "Tch.." Levi huffed moving his tea. "You know, there is room for another up here, Levi?" you asked. To your utter surprise he joined you.

'Oh god, oh god, this is way too exciting, he looks so hot, what if I go red like a tomato, again.'

For a while the tow of you lay there in a complete comfortable silence, gazing at the stars for a while. Finally Levi pulled a small tin out of his blazer pocket, he opened it to reveal some small papers as long as your finger and a brown dirtish substance. He began putting the brown substance into the paper and rolling it, he lit it with a match and sucked it, the end glowed a bright sunset orange and beautiful smoke seeped around the two of you. He looked like art, laying there, perfect cheekbones, looking at the sky, a plume of dark currents swirling upward. "Levi, you're not smoking are you?! I thought there was no tobacco left?!" you gasped.

"Tch, it's okay, this is a gift, I only have one a year on the anniversary," he sighed.

"You're the last I person o expected to smoke, with your cleanness and all," you inquired.

"Once a year (Y/N)," he sighed with annoyance.

"Oh shit, sorry anniversary, sorry cap.. Levi," you apologised.

You both lied there with the smoke drifting away into the night, until the cigarette was finished.

'Did someone die, I've heard Hanji talking about two people who came with him from the underground, could it be them? Did olivia come from there too?'

The both of you stood up is unison. "Goodnight (Y/N)," grumbled Levi walking inside with his tea. You quickly ran up to him and hugged him from behind tightly. He stood shocked for three long seconds that seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry," you finally said. He put his tea down, turned and hugged you tightly. You felt a tear roll down your cheek. "The cigarette smoke hurt my eyes," you squeaked.

**W.N** – Hey! I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you think about the smoking, is it not in character!?


	10. Declaration

"We have been orderd by the council to reduce the people's worry by going on an expedition. Every member of the corps will be travelling beyond our territory to lessen the titan population."

The beacons of flames crackled louder than the hushed murmurs and worried hushes of the corps. Erwin was standing on a stage looking out to the crowd, the moon glowed mystically through the mist.

After standing there for a few minutes, Erwin left the stage. 'He's acting strange, well stranger than usual' you thought. This whole situation was ofd, why everyone?

You were standing at the edge of the line the glow of the fire burning your cheek. Everyone was talking about Erwin's announcement, you turned to connie standing next to you stunned.

You and your friends formed a circle, even Mikasa looked afraid.

"This isn't even going to worry the people less, their always on edge when the corps are out," Jean complained.  
"What if the walls break, no one will be here do defend the walls," hushed Krista.  
"I'm not going, there is no way!" Sasha moaned like a 4 year old pulling a strop.  
"What the fuck are the council playing at," shouted Eren in his usual angry tone.

After a while everyone began to file out of the yard and into the dorms. You and the others walked back in a beautiful silence admiring the sky.  
_

Your brunette friend held the door open for you revealing a slightly cluttered pig stye of a room. "We should probably get some cleaning done," sighed Sasha. "Yeah, of course. But... Just not tonight." You were lying head to toe in your bead, Sasha's feet's stench surrounded your face. Sometimes she shared a bed with you. Not in a weird way, in fact it comforted you, Sasha was like your sister. "I'm really worried about this whole thing (Y\N)," moaned Sasha. "There's really no need to worry, it's an expedition nothing out of the ordinary, we just have to fight. Go to sleep Sasha," you comforted her.

You awoke to a slight pattering on the window and Sasha's horrendous snoring of course. You suddenly thought of Levi, you hadn't seen him since that night with the tobacco.

The stoned staircase twisted as you climbed up to the higher ups offices/rooms. You reached Levi's big wooden door, you knocked consciously. 'Maybe he's asleep, maybe he's out, it's about 2am after all.' After a few minutes he opened the door, his hair scruffy, bags under his smokey eyes, his soft breath reaching your face. "Come in."

You followed him to the desk watching his butt. He poured you some fresh black tea, his dainty fingers beautifully winding around the vintage tea cup. He had beautiful hands, unlike your chubby hands. He was sitting on the desk in front of you on the desk chair. His shirt was untucked and ruffled, certainly out of the ordinary. You stared at each other for a while, you remembered the kiss.  
"let's go for a walk," he suggested tiredly. He walked forward and took your hand.

As you walked into the courtyard he turned back and smiled sweetly, you blushed wildly. You both walked out into the horse fields. You lay on the lush green dewy grass side by side.

"I'm worried," you announced with your head on his chest you could feel him inhale and exhale lifting your head up and back down in rhythm. "It's fine, just another expedition," he tried to reassure in monotone. "Hah, just another expedition," you laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry I'll make sure I'll be able to keep an eye on you," he answered.

Ten minutes later you broke the Silence of sunrise by asking "Captain I... I mean Levi, why do you like me?" These thought had been spinning in your head for days, since he kisses you. He actually laughed for a second. "Well, (Y/N) I realised when I was training you, you never gave up," he tangled his hands in your (H\C) locks. "I don't like you, I love you,"  
_

He lead you back to your room, past the horses through the courtyard. You finally reached your dorm room, you could hear Sasha's snoring through the door.

You hugged him tight, black tea in his breath, hands stained by bleach hugging your hips. "I.. I love you too Levi," you whispered. You could feel his muscles against your belly, his breathe on your neck sending shivers down you spine, as if tiny people were drumming on your spinal chord.

After he left, you slid down the door landing on your bum and took a deep exhale. In reach of sight you could see the winding staircase to the higher ups rooms. Suddenly a small busty girl with long blonde hair scurried up the stairs. You were utterly confused. 'Which higher up even had blonde hair except Erwin, but Erwin wasn't exactly 'busty.' But then it struck you, Olivia, it was Olivia. You recalled to Tuesday, she mentioned she her and Levi are 'old friends.'

'Well old friends means nothing, I better get some sleep, there's only a few days training before the expedition.'  
You plodded back into the room, got into bed with Sasha and instantly fell asleep.


	11. Secrets

Chapter 11

"Time for the expediTION!" Sasha was jumping around your room like some kind of animal, her choppy auburn hair not yet up . You rolled in your bed trying for another minute of peace, "Shittttt" you groaned. Sasha sat on your bed looking down on you "Look, I know your nervous (Y/N) but being positive about this whole thing is the best we can do, now get into that uniform and let's go kill some Titans," encouraged Sasha. She had the greatest smile, sometimes fake. No one would've known the sadness she's been through.

'BANG, BANG, BANG!' The door shuddered with vibrations as you and Sasha were getting changed, and I mean shirts half buttoned, jeans just slipped on. You and Sasha immediately exclaimed to a voice, "OI, brats you're late"

"Is thattt, L ...Levi," you whispered into Sasha's head while struggling to get your jeans on. "Oiiii," You ran to the door tripping over the bed and finally crawling on all fours to the door. You clawed up to the door pulling your jeans up. 'We're not late! He'll kill us if we don't open up!' Sasha whispered viciously. You opened the door, more fly aways than hair on your head, shirt unbuttoned to your chest, white jeans unbuttoned and your face crimson red.

Leaning on the frame of the doorway was a fully clothed, smirking, horse faced Jean krischtien. You slammed the door in his face, rage bursting through your body. Sasha looked like she was going to lose her shit. You could hear Eren, Connie and Jean laughing their heads of the other side of the wooden door. 5 minutes later, when you and Sasha were fully clothed, you walk out into the narrow hallway.

As soon as you slam the door behind you, you see three boys laughing like fools, holding their stomachs from that aching rib pain and stamping their feet. They were the type of people who laugh with their whole bodies. "Were you dressed like that for L... Lev.. HAHHAHA," Connie managed to splutter out between laughs. You walked up to Jean looked him in the eye and slapped him hard and walked off. Jean did do a good impression of Levi in fairness to him.

"Those guys, I swear to god we'll get them back," vowed Sasha as the both of you were walking down the winding hallways of the HQ. "It was kind of funny though," you added holding back laughter. Eventually you both started laughing violently, with tears streaming down your rosy cheeks. Mikasa and Armin appeared the other end of the empty corridor. "Hey guys" you yelled across, "morning," Armin sheepishly grinned as you met in the centre. "We should go to the meeting place, that's where we get our rucksacks and assigned horses, we have a few hours before we leave, we may as well grab some breakfast?" asked Mikasa in her usual monotone voice, almost as she was reciting from a script. "Sounds good" Sasha beamed. "I think I'll give it a miss, that miso soup was pretty filling last night. I'll see you guys later," you smile. "Well okay, we'll see you soon"

You climbed up the winding staircase as you began to smell the familiar smell of bleach. You made sure no one was around, Hanji, Mike or Erwin. You knocked on Levi's door. To your surprise Hanji opened it. "HEY (Y/N)! I was just leaving, now remember your position in the formation, okay, OkAYYY," she blubbered, but you were lost in Levi's stormy eyes, it's almost as if you could see the storm raging inside him.

-Hanji's POV-

5 minutes earlier

I was sitting in a large chair in front of Levi's

"Levi, it's obvious to see you like her, she's great... You..u just need to figure this one out, your decision could put lives at danger..." I said trying to sound sympathetic. Failing.

His clammy hand shook as he pored his tea, 'this has obviously gotten to him, like that time... the anniversary was only a few weeks ago.' Suddenly a hesitant knock filled the room, we both shot up, Levi sat on the edge of the desk as I went t open it.

It was (Y/N).

Hanji walked out as I walked in. Levi was perched at the end of the desk, barefoot, wearing black slacks and a loos white top showing his perfectly structured collar bones. "Tea?" He enquired, I nodded as he passed me a beautifully made teacup of black tea. The mug had tiny little roses with vines wrapping around the handle, there was also gold trim around the rim, you don't see many things like that around here. "You're not yourself today Levi, I mean you're always grumpy, but not like this bad, you never ever have bags under your eyes and..." you spluttered really loudly. "You talk a lot when you're nervous (Y/N), don't forget we have a mission today everyone's on edge," he grunted, "I tried to arrange with Hanji that I was close to you in the formation, it couldn't happen. Just stay safe (Y/N)." You were holding back tears, it all gets a bit much sometimes. He turned away to his tea making counter facing away from you, the sun through the window highlighting his cheekbones. You looked down to the worn, panelled wooden floor. "... Because, I love you"

**W.N** – Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting recently, I'm planning to post a chapter every one or two weeks now it's the New Year. As you may see, I've changed the title to winding from Awks and choices, also my username for anonymous reasons. I hope you really enjoy this one! Tell me what you think? J


	12. Evaporation

Chapter 12

Lush green pastures. Horses galloping. Fresh air, a new sense of freedom and fear. Yes you're beyond the brick barriers holding you back, the Great Wall.

This was your second time beyond the walls, there was that research expedition about a month back with squad Hanji. But this was different, there's a real proper formation, hundreds of horses cantering at once, the vibration of hooves colliding with the ground, leaving a sprawling cloud of dust behind.

Also there was a new found fear in your heart, losing Levi.

You turn the see Armin riding beside you, blond hair bobbing up and down almost like a wig, to the movement of the horse. You're surrounded by trustworthy people, no, friends. All strong in different ways. Hanji leads the flank "YAHOO" ing every once in a while. Also Milo, with that winning smile showing his perfect teeth, making you envious and your best friend Sasha. You were in the centre. The only problem was, you're so far from Levi.

You take your time to take in the surroundings. The ombre blue canvas, with cotton candy clouds dotted around, no brick wall to limit the sky. The sky's the limit after all.

Suddenly a switch's flicked inside of you, simply 'Titans.' You became so careless seeing this new world. The green flair's fired - the begging of the true mission.

The ground begins to vibrate. You feel the same deep, dark void open up in your chest, as the one that was born the day you lost everything.

Your heart skips a beat as the yellow flair's fired into the air, canon style.

\- FLASH BACK -

"Sasha, Sash, Sash Blouse. Like the one you wear! AHAHAHA!" Connie yelled only making Sasha laugh. Mikasa gave him the good old Ackerman death stare. Jean added salt to his soup, "hey Mikasa, do you want me to salt you up?" Jean smirked smugly. "No, I prefer it bland and tasteless," she answered in monotone. As Armin gave him the 'stop Mikasa will snap you're neck' look.

"Jean, what even was that meant to be!? Some sick joke? I'll salt you up in a minute," Eren commented. "Okay bring it on, freak," exclaimed Jean grabbing Eren's collar.

And they were at it again, you, Connie and Sasha couldn't help but laugh Mikasa carried on with her soup, and Armin made a strange and worrying moaning sound. Suddenly Levi appeared, like a dark shadow. Eren and Jean hugged laughing painfully. Levi ignored them and walked up to you. "(Y/N) training now," he ordered, your heart was racing. "B..but it's a Thursday?" you answered with immediate regret. "Come," he ordered once again, growing impatient. You obeyed.

As you walked out of the cafeteria filed with wooden benches, following Levi you heard "I can't believe I hugged a horse," shouted by Eren of course. "So capt..Levi why are we training today? Am I really that bad?" You worried. "No (Y/N), I just wanted to see you,"

'That's it, I... I have to survive, for my friends! I love them. And Levi...'

You see Hanji rummaging to find her flair gun, "YAHOOO," she shouts as she fired it. You're fixated on the yellow flash slowly evaporating into nothingness. That's when you realise, this is happening.

The fleshy beast stammers towards the formation. (Thankfully not in your direction.) Three brave soldiers launch themselves up, they glide through the air like dust in the wind. 'Wow they're actually pretty good, these dumbass Titans are no match for us survey corps,' You thought to yourself. Suddenly a huge hand grips the nimble soldier. Dead, straight away eaten. Another star in the sky. It reminded you of the evaporating yellow flair, fading into nothingness.

The two others managed to eliminate the heavy set, brunette titan, that left one dead. Just like that, one minute gliding free, the next a prisoner to a cage of fingers then teeth and eventually stomach acid.

you think of Levi, his harsh, stormy, moth like eyes. You felt as if a part of you was trying to escape your body, to find him, just like a magnet. As if he's the final most crucial piece to a sad yet beautiful puzzle. Levi. Levi, Levi, Levi...

Blood. Screams. Pain. Death.

The formation had broken by now. It was one huge mess. You had ended up with Hanji, Jean and Armin, after a huge wave of Titans hit, a lot of brave lives were lost.

A 5 meter was headed your way, unavoidable. Surprisingly so far you'd avoided conflict and danger with Hanji, you hadn't killed a titan just yet. This was your opportunity to get vengeance, a chance to show you're not useless.

You and Hanji decide to take this one down. You'd seen Hanji in action before, she was fearless, you had total faith in her, well you had to.

After debating over the vibrations of hooves and a titan running towards you, you came to the decision she would be the distraction you'd go for the kill.

"Let's do this thing (Y/N)!"

You had no time to think as you launched from your chestnut brown horse, Uta. You felt as if you left your whole body and soul on him, emptiness, physically and mentally. Freedom.

All you could think was to kill the beast. Hanji launched onto the Titans back to get a closer look, as she would. "Ahhhh, what have we here? Oh my GREEN EYES! I've never seen a Titan with greeN EYES BEFORE!" She cried, dodging the Titans slow attacks.

It didn't see you coming, swoosh, slice. That's all there was to it. It fell, Hanji immediately jumped to stand on it's back, prodding it with her blades.

"(Y/N) your first kill! CONGRATULATIONS!" She cheered over.

Your stared at the blood on your blades and hands. You felt a slight burn as the blood evaporated off your pale skin. Hanji was still celebrating on top of the steaming corpse. She strode down over to you, giving you a pat on the back, jolting you forth.

"I.. I... killed a real live t..ti..titan," you stuttered still staring at your blades and hands although the blood had gone by now. Your teary eyed face reflecting from the blades.

"I'm so proud of you (Y/N)! You've improved drastically since training with Captain Levi, what has he done to you? Ahaha," Hanji joked. 'You don't wan to know,' you thought, finally looking up.

"Thanks Hanji."

"Well we better get going I suppo..."

You both looked around, all to see was the titan corpse, trees and fields. No signof Jean and Armin. The ground began to vibrate.

W.N - Heyoo! Thank you all so much for your fab comments, you guys really keep me going, ahah. Sorry there hasn't been much updating lately. My computer broke and mobile writing's pretty shitty really. So I do hope you guys enjoyed! Where's Levi? What was that vibration? What happened to Armin and Jean? What's Olivia's deal? All shall be revealed soon *evil laugh*


	13. Tedious

Chapter 13

"H..Hanji, where've they gone?!"

You both stood shell shocked for a while a million possibilities running through your head. "No, no, no, the..,they can't be dead, what if a titan took them while we were killing the other?! Oh god no, no! What are we going to do? No horses in the middle of TITAN TERRITORY?!" You babbled holding back tears as you knelt to the floor.

Hanji looked around, and then sat beside you, not a line of frustration on her pretty face. she scrunched her nose, "Now then (Y/N), you're gonna need to take a few deep breaths," her voice like flowers in cream, holding your shaking hands and easing your breath. "Okay good. Right it's not the end of the world, we've no need to worry about Jean and Armin right now. Our first priority is to get out of this pickle. Firstly I have a plan, nothing as good as something Armin would come up with, but it's something." you had no idea Hanji could be this way, she was the crazy titan lady? She's revealed an amazing skill, care.

"Okay, (Y/N) we're going to run, not for long, we'll eventually come across someone or a flair. If we're to come across a titan, we're a great team! Did you see us go?!" She grinned as you replayed the kill in your head. "So (Y/N), are you ready to run?"

After around an hour of running which felt like an eternity, a purple flair of hope was fired. You and Hanji grinned and ran towards the flair, behind a random patch of forestry. In your journey you'd come across a few Titans, unavoidable though.

You'd been running for miles now, your legs had him past the stage of aching and just felt uncomfortably numb, your lungs felt like somebody was slowly squeezing them, and your face was even more red than when you were looking at Levi's arse. Finally the root of the flair was in sight, ahead at the horizon you could see a group of people on horses. Hanji didn't even have enough energy to yahoo.

The ground vibrated, titans. You whipped behind you to take a look, 3 pretty big ones wanted you inside them. By naw the group of people were nearing and had noticed you, you could feel them cheering you on. You took out your blades, ready to fight. You realised there were no blades left and only had the handle in your hand. 'Maybe this is as far as I go, I've had s good li..' Suddenly your dark thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm swooping you up. Not Titans but, the commander, commander Erwin.

Wood, hard wood beneath you, the rattling of wheels hurling over stones. Your eyelids were heavy, you couldn't make sense of what your senses. You could hear horses trotting, sobs, even screams. You looked down to see your bloody hand moulded around the 3DMG handle. 'What is this a nightmare?' You turn your head out of what seems to be a carriage and see a crowd of people, some cheering, some emission less and empty, some utterly shocked, and some sobbing and screaming, grief. You could smell blood, fresh blood. There was someone in the carriage with you, in bags, you were starting to make sense of it all when a light struck you. Before your eyes was a soft glow, and a silhouette figure, as it became clearer you noticed the wings of freedom, you reached out. You couldn't reach, the figure turns, it's Levi.

Suddenly this blur disappears as you feel liquid trickling down your face.

Your flustered brown haired friend was leaning over you with a damp flannel, your hair getting stuck to your wet forehead. "Sasha what... what the hell is going on.." You managed to mumble, every inch of your body as aching. "Wowwww (Y/N), you need to rest, um, hmmmm. TAKE THIS PILL OKAY YES," scrambled Sash, you obeyed. what else was there for you to do? And you fell back into a deep sleep.

You slowly opened your crusty, sleep filled eyes, the light seeping in through the annoying crack in the plain

curtains. You could hear faint voices.

"Sasha! You can't eat that!"

"S...sa..saha, stop," 'BANG'

"Guys guys shhh, she's waking up."

"Sasha, what happened," you crackled trying to get up. "No you don't. (Y/N) lie back down, you're in no shape to get up!" Ordered Sasha. You turned your head on your soft pillow, you were in your room, on Sasha's bed was an anxious Armin and Jean.

*Flashback*

"Jean, Armin?" Trees. Steam. Blades. Evaporation. Blood. Loneliness.

"What... What happened on that expedition? All I remember is running with Hanji and blood, and.. and trees an..."

"Look (Y/N), we can explain," interrupted Jean, not in his usual cool tone. Sasha sat next to the two boys as you sat up leaning on the head board and gulped.

"Okay I'll go from when we lost you and Hanji." Jean began "When the both of you were killing the titan, there was this.. I don't know how to explain it.. this unusual roar, not a titan. The horses went out of control and galloped to the roar, I don't even know how they went so fast. It was unreal. We regrouped with the others and went back, we had no choice. Half of us went back with carriages of bodies and injured people. Over 20 soldiers went missing, that's why the other half stayed. We should've come back for you, I'm... I'm so sorry (Y/N)." Apologised Jean, looking teary eyed. "You're probably wondering why your here and not in the infirmary. Well, in honesty this mission was disastrous. The mp bastards are on our backs, 20 missing, over 30% percent injured." "32.5%" added Armin. "Right, and too many dead, probably more soon, not every one in the infirmary's gonna survive. So getting to the point, the infirmary's overflowing, loads of people are in their rooms. You should be in a hospital now, you're that bad! So I'm gonna looking after you forra while. okay?!" Asked Sasha displaying her famous clenched eye smile.

You awoke to Sasha's explosive snoring, and laughed to yourself. 'I need to know if Levi's one of the ones dead or missing, of course he won't he's humanity's strongest. Aha, silly me. Maybe if I go for a walk I'll bump into him! And we can fuck! Of course not ahah...'

Your body was still acing all over, thankfully Sasha'd got a hold of a pair of old wooden crutches if you really needed to go somewhere. She would be so very angry if she knew you're sneaking out. Getting out of bed was the hardest part, you lifted your torso up with your arms, the muscles felt like they were going to snap, like an elastic band. Your face began to redden as you swung your worn legs out of the toasty empire of quilts and pillows, Sasha insisted on you having them "A fever could kill you!" She'd argue. You managed to get out of the bed, resulting in a droplet of sweat on your forehead.

You struggled over to the crutches leaning on anything you could, the wall, the cupboard until you reached the crutches. They were old school, wooden, with bars to grasp your hands. You were wearing the pearl, flowing night dress you'd been wearing since you'd got back a couple of days ago.

Ahead of you was a staircase, up to Levi's room. Imagining hobbling up those stairs made you cripple in fear. You would never conquer that winding staircase in your vulnerable state. Instead of daring to go up the stairs you decided to take a hobble to the infirmary. "I feel like such a feeble cripple, I'm (age of choice) for gods sake, not 87." You whispered under your breath, pitying the moaning crutches. After the ten minute ordeal of a journey, you reached the tedious infirmary.

Standing outside the wooden doors, you could hear the grievous moans. 'What if Levi really is gone.'

You pulled the door open, to reveal never-ending lines of beds, doctors and nurses flustering around trying to help each and every patient. You could feel the heat of bodies and energy as the aches of your body became less significant. The smell of fresh blood filled your lungs, reminding you of that day. Still overlooking the sight, not yet inside the infirmary an tall, pretty, overweight woman came to talk to you bloody hands.

"How can I help 'yall," she asked coolly, inspight of the hectic atmosphere. "Doctor, I.. I'm looking for Lev.. Captain Levi."

"Well I'm sorry to say, but I can't help 'yall there missy, there's so darn many!" The doctor laughed waddling back into the mess, fitting into the picture. You crutched in, still slightly shocked, you scanned the room, and then took a double take. You could see a pretty blonde, laying with a bandage around her head. "Olivia" you breathed. There was a short dark haired man leaning on her, undoubtedly Levi.

W.N - Hey! Thanks for reading thisss. Sorry there wasn't much humour, I was just trying to get the whole story straight （^人^ ）I have no idea why I have the doctor a southern drawl, it just happened (._.) LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT?! Till next time? ::):


End file.
